drowlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Felix
Background Avatar, aprentice, herald, and servitor of the God Prometheus. Statistics Age: Unknown Birthdate: January 20th, Year of the Dragon, near the end of the Age of Pisces Astrological Sign: Aquarius Height: 5'10" Weight: 125 lbs Gender: Male Race: Star Elf Hair: Silver, nearly shoulder length. Seems to get progressively messier and messier when he isn't holding it back. Eyes: His left (normal) eye's iris is hot pink, his right eye has been replaced with an obsidian orb Alignment: Chaotic Good/Neutral Deity: Prometheus Instruments: Keyboards, Synths, and Frootyloops (not that he has any of these with him). Also Internet. Primary Weapon(s): Magic, internet, wands slotted in his magetech arm, various explosives Other Weapons: Cane sword, fistknife, whatever he can build. Role in Party: inventor, mage, glass cannon, irl internet troll Outlook: buttface Family: *Maltlithar Garin (Brother) *Raulylth Garin (Father) *Arulia Hlaevalsa (Mother) *Ziess (Master and Father Figure) *Felipei (Friend and Familiar) *Zu (Pokemon) Backstory (later) Role in Party Felix helps out by constructing and repairing whatever the party needs(or whatever he thinks would be cool). He also helps with research and investigation and tries to find logical solutions for things. In battle he avoids the main action while blasting the enemy from afar and giving tactical support as well as buffing the other members of the team with spells. Psychology Felix is drawn to urban society like a bee to honey, as a child he was curious, inquisitive, and fascinated to humans and their ways much to the distaste of his relatives. He would buy cheap electronics from a town near the Faelands, take them home, and take them apart and put them back together again for his own amusement. He cut the ties between himself and traditional elvish society on his home world. He strongly dislikes the Sun Elves for their elitism(not only with humans but with other elves), has never met a Moon Elf, the only Star Elves he ever met were his own family members, and the Wood Elves bore him to no ends. Felix interest in their foolish fancies and forest life, and would rather have his cable internet, satellite TV, and skyscrapers. Anything new fascinates and intrigues him. He relates closely to humans and is fascinated by how fast they adapt and change, though sometimes their behavior surprises even him. He gets along well with Drow(though the Drow from his home plane vary from the Drow of this world), humans, and any other Shadow Kind that adapt quickly to the ways of modern living. He is somewhat suspicious of other spellcasters due to the long mage war on his home plane, in which he had to deal with many rivals and more enemies. He tends to be a smartass and highly sarcastic. Despite this he likes to be helpful and useful. He loves to test his skill by constructing things for the party and have them test out new things he builds(sometimes regardless of whether they like it or not). He is always calm and generally hard to offend or intimidate. When he does get angry, he is can be he is quick, efficient and cruel; hitting people where it will cause them the most pain. He once electrocuted a man through his eyes, causing temporary blindness for several weeks. Felix has a powerful hunger for knowledge and personal freedom and detests anything that limits or endangers it. He is stand-offish towards towards most religions, since he feels it turns people into slaves, causing conflict between him and any priest that joins the party. Even though he is the apprentice to a god, he considers himself atheist as he does not pray or worship. Felix hides his true motives and potential from others, he would rather people assume him for a fool than know his real agenda. Like his Master, Felix is a trickster teacher of many faces and is knows a lot more than he lets on. Alignment Felix swings between chaotic good and chaotic neutral. He believes everyone has the right to certain things and control their own fate and disregard social norms but there are also certain ethics people should live by for the sake of others and themselves. Relationships *Flan: "I wish him all the luck I can. Perhaps once my work is done we will meet again." *That guy from Jersey: "For some reason he's taking everyone to a mine? Perhaps they're going to ransack it for it's valuables, that would have been fun." *Pretty-boy high elf guy: "Gone. Hopefully he won't bother anyone now." *That other guy from Jersey: "Somewhere? I'm sure he'll go with the others. Or mabe he'll stay here. As long as he doesn't attempt to follow me I'm cool." *Rae-Rae: "I should put her out of mind. She can find her own way. If not, well it's someone elses problem to deal with." *Halfling: "Gone?" *Autem: "Leaving with the others, she can handle herself." *Pyras: "This woman is destined for great things, she has great potential. She could still do with some humility." *Onion: "Good kitty." *Felipei: "Comming with me. What you think I'd leave him here alone?" *Karrs: "I'd rather not think about him right now." *'Me': " Maria says something is happening at home, the War is getting ugly. I am to find the Artifact and return it to my home plane." __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Inactive